dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bathtime Club Tonight
is a weekly event held on Saturdays from 9pm - 12mn. This event opens Turtle Bath during its duration, allowing players to collect Turtle Badges from defeating the monsters in Turtle Bath. The collected Turtle Badges trigger a prize system which features equipment exclusive to this event. From June 13 2018, and other weekly events were made available to players from 1am of the same day till 12mn. Announcement Banner Event Details Open every Saturday from 9pm to midnight! Yamada-kun! Come enjoy a relaxing bath with us! Real Men™ bathe together -- you know that, of course. Find hidden "Turtle Badges" in the "Turtle Bath House" dungeon! Collect a whole bunch of them! If you can collect 10 Turtle Badges, you'll get a "Back Scratcher". If you can get 30 Turtle Badges, you'll win a "Bathtime Towel"! And if you can get 70 Turtle Badges, whoa! You'll win a "Bathtime Robe"! Get more than that and -- well, you'll have to trust us: we've got plenty of hidden prizes! Note: This dungeon is in fact a bathhouse. You can't just wear clothes in there! Also, if you accidentally enter the womens bath, you might be in big trouble! * You can earn a maximum of 20 Turtle Badges in one bathing session!'' * You will retain any badges you've earned in a previous Bathtime Club event! * One hour before the event opens, Aja will bring you a "Turtle Bath" scroll. * Aja will appear in your game once you've progressed the story to a certain point Dialogue Intro Bronson: ''Hey Yamada-kun. I wanna let you know about an event. (Trio enters room) Bronson: I'm in a club. You should join. We're the Bathtime Club. We love takin' baths! That's pretty much all we do. (Bronson strips) Bronson: Yamada-kun -- you should come to the bathhouse with us at least once. It's do you good.Join us by choosing "Bathtime Club Tonight". The way it goes is: we meet at the Turtle Bath Bath House. The Turtle Bath Bath House is a dungeon, by the way. Then we search for "Turtle Badges". It's fun. Suzuki: YamadaAaAa! Get 10 Turtle Badges to win a "Back Scratcher". That's a rare weapon! Get 30 Turtle Badges to win a "Bathtime Towel". That's a rare armor! Sato: The Turtle Bath is, uh open every Saturday, between 9pm and midnight. Just whenever you go be careful, OK? Bronson: I'll see you at the Turtle Bath, Yamada. Don't disappoint me. Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Turtle Bath" Scroll! Reward delivery Bronson:'' Oh Yamada, I heard.'' (Suzuki sitting on the floor) (Bronson and Sato sitting on the bed) Bronson: I rushed here from the bath house...I heard it was a pretty cool lookin' set of equipment (Yamada punches the air) Bronson: And so the adventure ends... Sato: Th-that's...(x number of) Turtle Badges! Bronson: Whoa! Yamada-kun! Suzuki: We're all wild in the Bathtime Club. (Bronson smokes)(Sato bows)(Suzuki gasps) You got X''' Bath badges! Here's a reward! Your next goal: '''X Turtle Badges! Go get'em! Turtle Badge Prize List Trivia *Unlike in the announcement, Aja does not come around to deliver the dungeon scroll. Instead, it is Bronson - accompanied by Satou and Suzuki - who makes this delivery. Category:Events